The Demon's Lullaby
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Once upon a time, there was once a kingdom. A kingdom destined to be ruled by two twins. But with an arrival of a demon, everything changed. Years later, upon the arrival of two twins, things begin to unfold as the demon begins to taunt them. Will the twins find their true fate, even with the said demon as an obstacle?
1. Chapter 1

_The Demon's Lullaby: Prologue _

There was once a kingdom. Not your regular kingdom, as it was said it was devoid of all evils in the world. This kingdom was created by pure good and innocence. The kingdom was the only light in the darkness and by that time, the only safe place.

Two young twins were heirs to the throne, destined to follow in their parents' footsteps. The young twins were brilliant lights, and were full of curiosity.

'But even brilliant lights cease to burn'

Said twins grew up hearing stories of another world. A forbidden world that was blinded by darkness and evil. Everyone warned them never to cross to that world. The twins were curious, as their lives were filled with light and innocence.

Led by curiosity, they decided to escape into this world.

Little did they know that someone awaited for them in the shadows. A demon fueled by hatred attacked the defenseless twins.

Erasing their memories, they were cursed into another world, forced to live as another being.

The demon then took over the kingdom, leading it to be lost in the shadows.

Many believed that the twins would come back and claim their throne. But as time passed by, the tale was passed as a fairy tale.

A fairy tale that two twins grew up reading, unaware of the truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Confusing plot? Check! This is technically a parody of a movie I freaking adore, obsess over, and simply love! Of course, I sort of tossed stuff away, added stuff ect. And the name of the movie? I'm evil, so I won't say the name. Joke! Just guess, and if you do, you win a cookie! Hint in my bio in favorite movies section (actually answer, but whatever)**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you guys think :D**_

_**-Vanel**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon's Lullaby**

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of the forest rested an enormous isolated castle. The walls were paved with brick and the windows were tinted black. No light was able to pass in the inside, allowing it to be completely dark in the inside. Anyone would be scared to enter a castle, a castle that was covered in a blanket of darkness.

But he liked it that way.

He walked -or rather floated- through the empty corridors. The walls were beginning to be covered in thick vines, due to several years of the demon not caring.

The yellow triangle sighed, passing several previous rulers' portraits. He stopped and looked at one, the one exactly before he took over.

He knew the twins had a bright future. However, the dream demon never felt guilt over his actions. Cursing the twins was the best thing that he had ever done!

Shutting his one eye, memories of the day he took over flooded in. Several screams of terror, flames consuming bodies and the fear on the king's face. He remembered being in the middle of burned bodies and those who did survive had their souls trapped, haunting a room he made sure to close.

He opened his eye and shook his head.

"Forget it..." He muttered, continuing his way.

He stopped once he reached the end. In front of him stood a gigantic door, presumably made of gold.

He chuckled as he saw the symbols carved in: A pine tree and a shooting star.

Yes. That room was meant to be for the future rulers' treasures. And it all belongs to the dream demon now.

With a small push, the doors opened, revealing immense riches. Piles of gold, jewels, diamonds, and anything you ever desired.

However, the demon didn't want this. No, not the riches. There was a, power, something deep inside the heart of the kingdom. Too bad the twins' held the key to it.

He sat down next to a pile and rubbed his palms. "How about we check on everybody's favorite twins? "

Reciting a small Incantations, a crystal clear orb appeared in his hands. A smile crept on his lips as it began to form an image. Waiting patiently, he gasped at the sight.

"Looks like the time has come..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mabel Pines observed the sights. Her twin, Dipper Pines, walked next to her, carrying both of their bags.

"So this is..."

"Gravity Falls..." She finished. Glancing at her twin, she grabbed her bag from him.

"Do you carry rocks or something? " He questioned with a small smile.

She chuckled and shook her head. What she carried were necessary items, including her fairy tale books. She knew her brother also had his.

The twins loved reading them. It brought a familiar feeling they didn't understand.

"Let's go. "

The two walked towards the place they would stay, a tourist attraction and Great Uncle's house. It was known as the Mystery Shack.

Arriving, they were taken in by Stanford Pines, who prefers being called Grunkle instead.

Mabel ran towards the attic, claiming she'll get the good bed, with her twin rolling his eyes and following.

The twins unpacked while Mabel exclaimed about having a summer romance and how it'll be the best summer ever. Dipper, on the other hand, felt unsure.

"You sure Mabel?"

"Oh c'mon Dipping sauce! " Mabel smiled. "It'll be great!"

Dipper sighed. "If you say so."

"Why so negative? "

"I dunno..."

The older twin rolled her eyes and continued. She took out several books from a bag. "Wanna read this?" Mabel held a book with a blue cover. Dipper grabbed the book and nodded.

"Sure!"

But the two were unaware of a demon planning several tests for them.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! Besides that, thanks for the reviews! ^-^ Also, I edited the summary. **

**Please review. Next updated story shall be...Gold and (maybe) Sweet Madness. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey...So yeah I know I posted one of these but...It's sorta necessary...Why?**

**I just don't feel it anymore.**

**I ADORE Gravity Falls and all, but I really, really don't know anymore. I don't feel like it at first, in which everything I thought about was Gravity Falls. I freaking adored EVERYTHING! Ya know, the mystery, the characters, and the twins! :3**

**ANDTHEFACTTHATIT'STHEONLYTHINGWORTHWATCHINGONDISNEYWELLNOWDISNEYXDIGUESS...**

**And no. I can't blame some no-episodes time. I can't do that...I just don't know. **

**So overtime, My interest grew on (Obviously) DUN DUN DUN...Nah. You guys know. *Offending WhiteRose fans is one of my favorite new things to do, BTW* I guess I really do like this show, but I can't really say I'm a loyal fan when I'm clearly not...Interested.**

**So yes. I'm freakin' sorry. Sorry with all my non-existent heart. Really, really sorry. I apologize. I REALLY AM!**

**(I haven't said this since annoying a WhiteRose Fan...Which I didn't say so...)**

**BUT, I will continue FOUR stories:**

**Sweet Madness**

**Meet me at Heaven**

**Judge Mabel**

**AND**

**Mabel Reacts**

**The rest? If you're interested, you could adopt them. OR just PM me. **

**Also, I'm thinking of Eccedentesiast. Not sure, though.**

**So again. I'm sorry. I really am.**

**-Sapphire TearDrops/GravityVanel14/Neo**


End file.
